


Two Scoops of You

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma really likes ice cream, Dean really likes the guy who serves it to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Scoops of You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://chubdean.tumblr.com/post/87437821004/cas-works-at-an-ice-cream-shop-and-dean-is-a-single) ask. Cross posted from [tumblr](http://jimmynovakisaved.tumblr.com/post/87451490268/two-scoops-of-you).

Let it be known his intentions had started out sincere. Initially he took Emma to Milton’s Ice Cream parlor because she loved their strawberry ice cream. He was a good dad like that.

But then the Milton’s youngest son, Castiel came home from school for the summer and started working at the parlor and that’s when things went a little gray 

The thing is, Dean is a young dad - twenty-eight-years-old with a five-year-old daughter - and it’s been for fucking ever since he even looked at another human being in any way other than platonic. Emma’s been the center of his world for the past five years and nine months and while he wouldn’t change a thing about that, he also gets a little lonely at times. So yeah, he doesn’t feel  _totally_  guilty for checking Cas out. …Maybe only partially guilty.

But ever since he walked into Milton’s Ice Cream Parlor and Castiel’s stunning blue eyes locked on his own, ever since that ridiculously deep voice asked what he could get for Dean and Emma, Dean’s developed a little bit of a crush for the guy. Like, maybe he’s jacked off with thoughts of Cas’ slender hands and rough voice once, or twice, or twenty. So, you know, a little crush.

Emma doesn’t seem to suspect anything, she gets ice cream every damn weekend, why would she question that? But Dean’s beginning to feel a little guilty, because while Emma is still his number one, Castiel has quickly become his number two. Even though they’ve never even exchanged more than a few pleasantries here and there and some vague details about their own lives, Dean likes what he knows and he can’t get enough of the other man. 

He’s thought of maybe using some cheesy pick up lines on Cas, something like “Can I get two scoops of you, to go?” but Castiel is a med student and Dean has a kid and really, how mature would that be? So instead he pines quietly and fills his daughter up with ice cream every weekend just so he can watch a one Castiel Milton serve ice cream to people while wearing his stupid, navy blue apron that makes his eyes stand out even more and gives Dean some pretty wild fantasy material.

It is on one such weekend that Dean suggests they go for ice cream, Emma agreeing enthusiastically, that Dean finds himself in a little bit of trouble. He should have seen it coming, really, Emma is  _his_  child after all, but Dean likes to pretend he’s still as smooth as he used to be when he was a spry 21 year old with a charming smile and freckles that could convince anyone into bed with him. So yeah, he should have seen it coming, but, he didn’t.

Dean buckles his daughter into her car seat and they make the short drive to Milton’s Ice Cream Parlor and then Emma is leading Dean through the door and marching up to the counter with as much purpose as one five-year-old can possibly contain. Ice cream has always been serious business for Emma.

When he sees Castiel behind the counter Dean’s stomach does a little flip flop. He looks beautifully disheveled, a little bit of scruff covering his jaw, and his hair just as messy as ever, and when they approach the register Castiel looks down at Dean’s daughter with a warm smile.

"Hello, Emma," he says to her and seriously the guys has to be an angel or something because never has anyone who wasn’t family paid Dean’s kid as much attention as they’ve paid him, not like Cas does anyway. 

"Hello, Mr. Cas," Emma chirps back and then she’s rattling off her order and leaving Dean to take up residency at their usual table. 

"And for you, Dean?" Castiel asks, swiveling bright blue eyes on Dean. 

Dean forgets how to speak for a good thirty seconds, something he should have long since gotten over since they’ve been through this about fifty times now, and then forces out, “Double chocolate in a cup. Thanks, Cas,” and offers Castiel a smile.

A few minutes later, and with ice cream and water in hand, Dean joins his daughter at their table and they begin to eat. 

Within thirty or so minutes, Emma’s finished her cone and is licking the sticky residue from her dripping ice cream cone off her fingers. ”Daddy, can I have more ice cream?” she asks when she’s satisfied her hands are clean.

"What? Em, no. You had two scoops already."

"But I’m not full yet."

Dean shakes his head. He knew he should have had Emma eat dinner before ice cream, but he’d been a little distracted over whether or not he’d see Cas. Father of the Year, everyone. 

"Okay, we’ll go get you some dinner then."

"Burger King?" she asks, her little voice full of hope.

Dean nods, “Sure. Burger King,” he agrees even though that place is at the bottom of his list of places he’d prefer to eat.

Emma mulls his words over for a few seconds before nodding and agreeing with a simple, “Okay.”

They clean up their things, throwing used napkins in the trash and draining their water cups before discarding those as well and then Dean helps Emma into her jacket and takes her hand to leave.

He’s about to send one last longing glance in Castiel’s direction, but then Emma is tugging him towards the counter telling Dean, “I want to say good bye to Mr. Cas.”

It’s not that strange, Emma usually greets Castiel and waves good bye to him when they leave and so Dean allows her to lead him to the counter.  

Castiel isn’t helping any customers and so when Emma calls out over the counter, “Mr. Cas!” he walks over to them with a small smile on his face. 

"Hello again, Emma."

"Hi. We’re going to dinner right now, and my dad thinks your cute, so will you come with us? We’re going to Burger King, it’s my favorite restaurant. Daddy will probably buy you a milkshake." 

Dean’s mouth falls open and a heat rises in his cheeks as he gapes down at his daughter. Her attention is focused solely on Castiel though, her expression gravely serious and Dean makes a pact with himself to have words with his daughter later.

Castiel looks up at Dean, his own cheeks slightly rosy, and asks in his stupid beautiful voice, “Is that true, Dean?”

At that moment Dean does a strikingly accurate impression of a dying fish. “Um,” he sputters, “I- I think- yes. Yes, I think you’re cute.” he finally admits, barley able to maintain eye contact with the beautiful man standing across from him.

Castiel’s smile deepens and he shakes his head, “No, I meant about the milkshake,” he says with a twinkle in his eye, “is it true you’ll buy me a milkshake?”

All of Dean’s words leave him, a nod being all he can muster. 

"Then yes," Castiel says, turning his attention back to Emma, "I will come to dinner with you."

Dean looks down at his daughter. She’s practically beaming up at Castiel, her grin shining brighter than the sun and when she looks up at Dean he squeezes her hand reassuringly. Whether it’s more for his benefit or hers, Dean can’t really decide right now. 

They wait for Castiel to clock out and hang up his apron and then Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton have their first official date at a Burger King while Dean’s perfect, beautiful, scheming daughter munches on french fries and talks too much about Batman: The Animated Series. 

And for a first date, it’s kind of perfect, but Dean’s looking forward the second one even more.


End file.
